herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shero
Shero (originally known as Serafettin) is the titular main protagonist of the Turkish comic book series and animated movie Bad Cat. Shero is a cat, who frequently drinks booze, smokes, and makes sex with shecats and parties with his friends-sidekicks - Rifki the Seagull and Riza the Rat. Biography Shero wants to organize an evening party, sends Riza and Rifki to bring booze, while when he met old friend - Blacky who finds a pretty Siamese cat named Princess, who lives with Cizer the cartoonist. When Shero tries to seduce Princess, she goes into a panic attack and ends up getting killed. When Shero and Blacky try to escape from this house, Cizer, who is back and find dead Princess want revenge on cats. Seeing, that Blacky is killed, enraged Shero attack Cizer gets into a fight, that results in the two falling out the building. Cizer lands on the pavement hard, blowing his brain out, while Shero safely lands on his feet (as he is a cat) and walks away from the now-dead Cizer. Returning back, he met Semistan, who presents to him Taco, who claims he is Shero's son. He, however, denies it and insults them. At the way, he steals fish from Hasene's house and meets up with Rifiki and Riza and informs them of Blacky's death, while frying the fish. He finds out that they didn't get drinks and storms inside searching some alcochol and finds out that Tank has drunk all the booze. The two get into an argument, after which Tank puts his foot down and kicks Shero out of the apartment. Shero during smoking sees a beautiful Anagora cat being chased by some mean dogs. He races to the rescue and beats up the dogs. After finishing off one of the dogs, much to the Anagora cat's, whose name is Misket, relief. After talk and attempts to seduce, she tells him to meet her that night at that exact spot before kissing him and leaving. Shero is overjoyed by the kiss, and is flooded with emotion. When Shero met with Misket, he get knocked out and captured along with Misket. Two are confronted by Cizer, who tries to electrocute the cats. Luckily, Taco comes to the rescue. After freeing by son, Shero fights Cizer and throws him off the building and into a dumpster, along with the dogs. Despite this, Shero doesn't give Taco a second glance. Taco says he used to have a mom named Mimosa, whom Shero can't seem to remember, but tells Taco to leave him alone and go back to her. Taco angrily reveals that his mom was killed via getting hit by a car, and storms off. Misket scolds Shero for not listening to Taco, who suddenly appears and punches Shero. The two are about to start a fight, but then Shero decides to use Taco to get some beer for dinner. During shopping in Semistan's shop with help of Taco, suddenly approaches Cizer in the garbage truck and kidnaps Taco. Shreo chases after the garbage truck. After chasing, he saved his son, garbage truck falls into the sea/ After a long underwater fight between Shero and Cizer, cat kills attacker once more and climbs to land, much to Taco's joy. When they back, Shero discovers that his apartment is being blocked off by barbed wire and Misket is lost. Shero during sitting on a rooftop, sent Rifiki and Riza to get a alcohol. After failing to get the wine, Shero and riza being arguing each other and yells about events, which led to failed evening party. Riza came up with an idea hot to get a money and tells everyone this and they decide to go to the bank and steal money. After Riza managed get a keys to doors, Shero, Taco and Riza enter to bank. After opening safe, Shero and Taco quickly load up on money and head for the door, but Rifiki informs them of incoming cops. Rifiki flew for the toilet and escape, while Shero and Taco go to exit through the side window. After a long action, in which Taco get shooted, Shero is heartbroken when there is no response. Realizing that the money caused all this, Shero angrily gives it all back to the bank by throwing it off the roof, and it is eagerly collected by passerby. Shero walks through it all, carrying a presumably dead Taco. Shero at th way mets Tank. Owner tries to help, but the vet is closed, so Shero and Tonguc bring Taco back to their old apartment. After many tries to revive Taco, Shero goes crazy and slams his fist on Taco's stomach, miraculously bringing him back to life, much to everyone's joy. Then Rifiki and a healed Riza meet them and realizez whjat happen, but Riza ask them, did they have a money. Shero berates Riza, that he threw away all the money. Tank and Shero being arguing, but Rifki break up their arguement and shows to them some money, but Hasene unexpectedly take most of them and for gratitude gives a last dollar and returns them the apartment. On this occasion, Shero's friends arranged a party, but their party disturbed the return of Cizer, who kidnapped Misket and threatens to blow up the cylinders, which would kill everyone, including himself. Shero attack Cizer and it comes to the final battle, to which Tank joins in and together fight with Cizer. After a fierce battle, Cizer lands in a dumpster amd gets crushed to death by Semistan's cylinders. Shero smokes a cigarette and flicks it in the dumpster, causing it to explode, creating a massive fireworks show, and finally killing Cizer, ending his insane reign of terror. Shero and Misket watch the fireworks, and then confess their love for each other. Personality Shero in nature was nasty, violent, aggressive, unkind, ungrateful, vulgar and brutal cat who have sex with shecats and drink alcohol. But despite the negative sides of character, Shero is romantic towards Misket. Although he insults Riza and Rifki for failing to get something to drink, he's good friend to them. Initially, he was negatively oriented to his son Taco, but slowly he began to get used to it and take care of him as caring father. Abilities * Expert Fighting : Due to his violent nature, Shero possesses impressive fighting skills. When he fought the first time with a completely enraged Cizer, he dominated it without much effort and even killed him. He also beat two dogs, one of which was much bigger than him without any difficulty. At all it's other confrontation with Cizer, he always had the upper hand every time. * Strength : Shero has tremendous strength for a cat. When one of the dogs told him to clear, he just banged it without turning around and sending it in the air crashing against a wall that was shattered at impact. He seems to be of equal strength with Tank. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:False Antagonist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat